This invention concerns an improved peristaltic liquid pump for external connection to plastic tubing carrying liquid to be pumped.
Although the present invention has particular utility with respect to the pumping of blood through plastic tubing, it is to be understood that it may be used advantageously with other liquids to be pumped.
An object of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump which is simple to load and to clean.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump which enables the operator to view the tubing located therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump which utilizes a membrane interposed between the pump's rollers and the tubing which membrane prevents the tubing from migrating and gives long life to the rollers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.